


Differences Between

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: For Harry, he isn't him, he isn't their Dr Wells. It's that simple. Except for Caitlin, it's anything but simple.





	Differences Between

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash, I DO own any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Inspired by the fabulous @TrinityRose and her fic, You're not him.

Looking at the screen in front of her, Caitlin scrolls absentmindedly through the test results, not really paying much attention to what's before her. She knows the reason why, she's very aware that her attention is focused beside her, at the _man_ sat beside her to be exact. From the corner of her eye she can see him fiddling with a piece of tech, his presence here not coming as much of a surprise after Cisco had earlier banished him from his work room for throwing equipment.  
  
She's trying really hard not to be bothered by his presence and yet, it's not working, because it is bothering her and has been for awhile. She's tried to push the feelings away, feelings that had slowly started to creep in not long after he had arrived here from his earth. Caitlin knows that the others are struggling still with coming to terms with who this man is and she thinks she's done rather well personally, by hiding how she feels.  
  
She's so lost in her own thoughts, trying to push away all things regarding the man next to her and concentrate on her work, when his voice breaks through, startling her a little.  
  
"I'm not him."  
  
It takes a moment for the words he'd just said to register and she turns to him with a frown, "what?"  
  
Harry turns to look at her, his face is blank of any expression yet his eyes are hard, defensive almost. "I'm not him, your Wells, or rather Thawne... I'm not him."  
  
He sounds exasperated, like he's annoyed at having to keep saying that, like she and the rest of the team don't know, because she's knows...  
  
"I know that," she says back, it's just shy of a snap, a hardness tainting her words.  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Caitlin stands her ground, staring him down, not allowing him to get at her. "There is no problem, at least not from my point of view."  
  
Hardness now creeps into Harry, words and posture both. "Really, because I beg to differ."  
  
It's then that worry starts to set in for Caitlin, panic building as she wonders if he's noticed something, he must have to warrant this conversation, right? There must be a basis for this talk, a talk that seems to come out of no where and Caitlin tries to dampen it down, turning it back to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that I've seen you watching me, like you're waiting for me to do something to prove you all right."  
  
"That's not..." Caitlin shakes her head, completely dumbfounded that he's taken that view of her and pleased that this isn't about what she feared. "It's not that at all. That's not what I... That's what you think?"  
  
"Is there anything else I should take from that? I know what you all think..."  
  
Caitlin stands abruptly from her chair, her whole body tense. "But that's not what I think, I..." She stops herself, from disclosing more than she's ready to at that moment. She has a feeling he's baiting her, hoping she'll snap and reveal something.  
  
Harry stands now, matching her stance, his hands braced on his hips as he stares at her. "Not what?!"  
  
"It-it doesn't matter, just leave it alone." Caitlin shakes her head, moving to make her way out of the cortex, needing to put some space between them. This can't happen now, she isn't ready.  
  
"Walking away, that's mature...." Harry follows after her a few steps," just remember, I'm not him."  
  
Caitlin spins around, a little startled at how close he is behind her. Poking her finger at him, she can feel the irritation within her rising, "I know that!" She definitely snaps this time, emotions starting to get the better of her but now she's passed the stage of caring. "Maybe if I remembered that, this would be easier than it is."  
  
It's Harry's turn to be confused by her words, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Caitlin takes a step away from him, "I told you to leave it alone. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Snow..."  
  
It's a slip second decision that as soon as she makes it, she wishes she could take it back. Not because it's not good but because this isn't how it's meant to go, the timing is absolutely terrible but she needs him to stop talking and it seems to be the best and only way to accomplish that. So she takes a few steps forward, closing the gap and presses her mouth to his. He freezes for a spilt second, then it's a rough meeting of mouths, bruising and so goddamn good. His hands hold her waist with an almost painful grip as he pulls her against him. Her tongue in his mouth, her hands twisted into the material of his sweater as she kisses him. Eventually, through the haze of feelings that this kiss evokes, Caitlin registers exactly what's she's done and what she's doing... she _kissed_ Harry and is _still kissing_ Harry... in the doorway of the cortex where any member of team Flash could stroll in at any time. With a gasp, she pulls away. A part of her is pleased to see he's just as shocked and dazed as she is, the other larger part is freaking out. Really freaking out, not believing what she's just done.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" His voice is low and husky, still a little breathless from their kiss.  
  
"I kissed you," she tells him, stating the obvious. Still feeling shocked that she had done exactly that.  
  
"Yeah, I got that part Snow. What I'm not understanding, is why?"  
  
Caitlin takes a moment to think and she realises that she's already taken a massive leap by kissing him, telling him the reason why doesn't seem to be a big ask after that. "Because I wanted to shut you up, to stop you saying you aren't him. I _know_ that Harry... and believe me it would be _a lot_ easier if you were."  
  
Her words make Harry pause before he questions quietly, "why?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Caitlin explains, "Because if you were him, Thawne, it would make what I'm feeling easier to push away. I know you're not the man I worked with, who I trusted and who betrayed me, betrayed the team. But I can't push this away, because I've gotten to know you, who you really are and I like you, for you."  
  
"Snow..." he sounds shocked, a little unsure and it's obvious he wasn't expecting this explanation.  
  
"The timing is absolutely terrible, the circumstances we find ourselves dealing with, Zoom and trying to get your daughter back... I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"But you did... and I'm glad."  
  
Caitlin meets his eyes, seeing a softness there that's beyond surprising but is very welcoming for her to see.  
  
"When you came after me, I was all set to leave until you showed up at that bar... I stayed because you asked me too. I stayed to fight because we're a team and that means..."  
  
"Something?"  
  
"It does," Harry nods, taking a step closer to her, "I came here for the Flash's help to get Jesse back, to defeat Zoom. I didn't expect to find... I didn't expect you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Caitlin's surprised murmur is interrupted by his lips against hers. Unlike before, this time they meet soft and slow, taking their time. It's different but just as good, if not better. When they pull away, Caitlin looks him over, fingertips tracing his jaw.  
  
"I'm really glad you're not him," she whispers quietly.  
  
And his answering smile is a delight to see, followed quickly by another kiss. It goes without saying that he's glad he isn't him either.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. More snowells will be along soon.


End file.
